


Dustin Meets His Match (Again?)

by Nopegnome



Series: Stranger Futures [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopegnome/pseuds/Nopegnome
Summary: It is now 1998 and Dustin is 27 years old and the only member of The Party still living in Hawkins. When he runs into someone from his past and falls deeply in love, how will the others react? How will one of them fare when they realize that person is closer to them than they'd thought.AKA Dustin finally gets his love story. Everyone's ship's get the happiness they deserve!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment so I know how I’m doing! 
> 
> There will be two chapters for this fic...... but I am open to writing about any of these ships especially if it involves continuing their stories that I've created. I'd also be down to write out a love story for Will too! Comment if you want to see a specific ship and to give me feedback! This is my first fic :) Comments and Kudo's are much appreciated.

CHAPTER ONE  
December 1998: Part 1

Dustin reached his hand across the console and laced his fingers with hers. He briefly looked away from the road and into her warm brown eyes which shone brightly at him filled with excitement and a soft certainty. Dustin on the other hand radiated anxiety and existential dread. She removed her hand from his and gently caressed his thigh. He returned his attention to driving but sweetly ran his fingertips down the bare skin between her shoulder blades, silently appreciating the low back of her dress.

Honestly Dustin never saw this coming. If you had told him back in the winter of 84 that he would find that epic love he had been so worried he’d miss out on.......with of all people, Erica “Shut Your Mouth Nerd” Sinclair, he probably would’ve passed out from shock. But that’s exactly what had happened in the past year and honestly Dustin couldn’t picture himself being with anyone else. It all began when Erica had come back to Hawkins after graduating from Vanderbilt University. Dustin had moved home to Hawkins about a year before Erica did. He had graduated from his PhD program in Michigan and was beginning his career as a Physicist at Hawkins National Laboratory (now under much stricter federal oversight).

Dustin was still best friends with Mike, Will, Lucas ,Eleven,and Max. The Party saw each other less these days but they were still very close. Eleven and Mike lived together in Chicago where Mike was starting out as a Computer science assistant professor and El was a Psychiatry resident. Mike and El were just as in love as ever but in no rush. As El had gotten her bearings on the outside world she had felt more and more driven to channel her anger and sadness into helping others. She was so devoted to her work and Mike couldn’t help being shamelessly in love with not just who she was when he’d first met her but who she’d grown to be. Mike wanted to propose, he was just biding his time and saving up money. He wanted to make sure he and El had time together to themselves no pressure. He wanted them to be solid with each other before they brought a house and kids into the equation. He never wanted to check out on El the way his dad had from his mom.

They had a roommate too: the no longer trapped in an alternate dimension, Will Byers. Will was freelancing as an illustrator but his true goal was to become a comic book artist. He had been working tirelessly to pitch a comic featuring the first gay super hero. Will was now an out gay man and was happily exploring the dating scene in Chicago. Will owed a lot of his current happiness to his mom and Jonathan for loving him unconditionally while he struggled with his sexuality and the aftermath of his experiences in the upside-down.  
Joyce and Hopper had started dating in 1985 and been together ever since. Hopper and Joyce still lived in Hopkins in a farmhouse on the edge of the woods, a happy medium between the suburbs that Joyce once lived in and the cabin that Hopper called home. Dustin would see them regularly, coming over for dinner with Joyce and Hop at least once a month. Sometimes he’d even get to see Nancy and Jonathan who would fly in from NYC with their two year old son Robbie. Nancy worked hard juggling her job as a kickass investigative journalist writing for the New York Times, with motherhood. Jonathan’s photography had taken off, being featured in publications and galleries around the world and affording them a life Jonathan had never imagined possible back when he was pining after Nancy through the viewfinder of his camera.

Max and Lucas lived furthest away, all the way in California, Los Angeles to be exact. Lucas and Max were quite the power couple and engaged to be married in a waterside wedding next year. Lucas was putting his pragmatic nature to good, use and working as a state appointed defense attorney with dreams of one day being a judge. Max was pretty much the biggest badass ever. She had started her own business and now had one of the most popular professional skateboard brands in California. She still skated every day and wrote about skating for Thrasher Magazine. She knew she and Lucas were a walking contradiction. The (seemingly) buttoned up lawyer and the rebellious skater girl. They worked so well for that reason though, she was fire in the flesh reacting to the world quickly, decisively and with force. Lucas was a moderating influence and helped her focus her energy in a healthy way, and Max helped Lucas loosen up and live in the present more. Everything was better when experienced with Max, Lucas had concluded after years of research.

Max’s Mom had divorced Billy’s Dad but Billy was still her brother and always would be. Billy had really turned things around in the subsequent years due in large part to his loving relationship with of all people Steve Harrington. They had been forced to form a friendship when they were named co-captains of the Basketball team in Steve’s senior year(Billy’s junior year). It had been a shock to everyone when their friendship had evolved into something more. It seemed obvious now in hindsight that Billy’s initial antagonistic relationship with Steve was 110% spurred on by his repressed desire to make out with the preppy brunette with a gorgeous head of hair (though Billy knew that was no excuse for his actions). Steve had run off to California with Billy after high school and gone to USC, but always made trips to visit Dustin back in Hawkins and eventually in college and graduate school. Dustin had even spent summers out in Venice Beach staying at Billy and Steve’s apartment (located above Billy’s auto shop, where Steve ran the business side of things).

You see because Dustin rarely visited Hawkins after starting college, spending his summers and holidays elsewhere, he hadn’t seen or spoken to Erica in years. He knew from talking to Lucas during the many times he was out visiting CA that she was in Tennessee studying Communications at the prestigious Vanderbilt University. In June of 98 he hadn’t really heard much new about her other than that Lucas had flown out for her graduation last month. Dustin was living in a small condo in Hawkins at the time. He enjoyed his freedom away from his slightly overwhelming mother but sometimes he found it lonely considering the lack young professionals in the area.

It was a surprisingly brisk Indiana spring morning when Dustin had stepped out to go to the grocery store thinking nothing of the banal errand, not knowing how monumental that day would be. He had been perusing the frozen food isle, when he’d seen her for the first time in nearly 8 years. He first noticed the woman staring at the frozen pizzas. She was stunning, her flawless mocha brown skin and warm almond eyes framed by her deep black hair braided in two French plaits. She wore a pair of leggings an oversized sweater and sneakers. He felt a flutter in his heart that turned to electricity buzzing through every nerve shooting like a bolt to his groin. Those butterflies quickly morphed into a punch to the gut when recognition dawned on him: Erica friggin Sinclair. He felt clammy all over as he realized with guilt that he’d almost gotten a semi for his best friends bratty little sister.

He was so lost in thought he almost didn’t see her glance over at him eyes growing wide in shock and recognition. A smirk slowly worked its way onto her plush lips as he heard her drawl unmistakably: “Well well long time no see nerd.” “Hey Erica, I almost didn’t recognize you” Dustin said breathlessly, he realized now how he sounded. He swore he saw a faint blush take over her cheeks at his remarks. “I’d say the same for you but I’d recognize those blue eyes anywhere, and that dorky look on your face” she chuckled. Dustin felt his face heat up and he knew he must be tomato red with embarrassment. Erica’s face dropped in concern: “I’m kidding Dustin...you look great ......you always have.” Her sentence got quieter at the end, but Dustin still heard it and was red for an entirely different reason now. Dustin stared down at his raggedy converse and his faded jeans with a hole in one knee. He reached one flannel clad arm up and scratched at his mussed curls suddenly feeling self-conscious for wearing his old Nirvana shirt like some washed up guy yearning for his college glory days.  
“So…….” he started, “you moved back home with your parents?” he guessed. “Not quite” she said defensively and Dustin immediately felt terrible for how presumptive that was. “I have a yearlong Broadcast Journalism internship at KPOL News in Hawkins I have an apartment just down the way from here.” She finished confidently. “That’s amazing, well done!” Dustin said genuinely and Erica visibly softened. “I live a few blocks away too” ,he offered hopefully, not entirely sure just what he was hopeful of. His brain hadn’t caught up with what the rest of him was feeling.

“Oh really! “ She beamed. “We should exchange numbers, this is going to sound pathetic but most of my friends didn’t come back to Hawkins after leaving, and it’s not exactly a happening place to be a younger person, even if it’s just a cup of coffee or watching an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I’d be happy for the company.” Dustin lit up to an embarrassing degree overjoyed at the proposition. “Tell me about it” Dustin chuckled, “the past two years here have been insanely boring and lonely, don’t worry I’m the literal king of pathetic”. She giggled and his stomach did backflips. Well fuck he thought realizing then he was in deep trouble.

 

He’d only made it 24 hours before he’d found himself typing her number into his cordless phone. He’d paced back and forth in his living room listening to each ring while his chocolate brown miniature poodle mix Chewbacca aka Chewie looked on confused. He hears the phone go to voicemail and leaves a slightly bumbling message asking if she’d like to come over and watch the upcoming episode of FRIENDS. Dinner on him. Or at least he thinks that’s what he said that entire phone call felt like jumping out of a plane without a parachute.  
Later that afternoon his phone rang and he scrambled running from his bedroom to his living room to grab it. Hello Dustin Henderson speaking. He could hear the smile in her voice as his words were parroted back to him in a mocking tone, he instantly knew it was Erica. “Hey Nerd no need to be so proper it’s just me Erica” she teased. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon but I’m glad I did” she said giddily, betraying some of her earlier snark for what he’d secretly hoped it was...flirting. Dustin was thankful for the distance a phone call provided because he was really developing a blushing problem these days.

“I’m glad you got my message, how’s your Saturday been so far?” Dustin said immediately thinking that was a dumb response. Erica replied with zero tentativeness: “it’s been pretty boring honestly but I’d love to come over and watch FRIENDS, maybe we could even check out the Stanley Cup before we watch it?”  
Dustin short circuited, he loved hockey in fact he’d played as second string goalie for the Hawkins varsity team his Junior and Senior years. “Who are you and what have you done with Errriiii......” she cut him off. “Hardy har har yuk it up. You know I can still love pink, believe that He-Man and Barbie are meant to be, and like watching hockey, all at the same time right?” she jabbed. Dustin laughed and replied: “did you forget I’ve been friends with Max and El for years, I’m fully aware of the multi-facetedness of the human woman.”  
Erica chuckled and replied: “Ok fair enough. I won’t lie to you….. and my inner feminist cringes saying this but, I initially got into hockey because I liked a guy who played for Hawkins High. I figured it’d impress him. But now I’m truly a fan it’s a beautiful sport” She added. “Hmm I don’t really know many of the guys who were on the team when you were at HHS otherwise I’d try to figure out who.” He said in what he hoped sounded like a teasing manner. He was disturbed by the flame of jealousy he felt in pondering the identity of Erica’s crush. Erica laughed heartily on the other end of the line. “Good luck with that buddy this minds a fortress a veritable Fort Knox if you will, you have no idea how tricky I am.”

He laughed for a solid minute before replying: “I can’t lie knowing how tough you are I’m inclined to believe you.” He swore he heard timidness in her voice as she said: “Yeah well as the old saying goes: my bark is worse than bite. So given that does the offer to come over still stand?” she asked sounding hopeful. “Of course” Dustin rushed to answer enthusiastically, almost before Erica was even finished speaking. He told her his address and directions to his condo and he was expecting her around 5PM. He had been planning on making his moms baked Ziti tonight anyways so he figured he’d make that for Erica. He laid his clothes out on his bed: a pair of jeans and a dusty red long sleeve button up. He grabbed Chewie to take him on a quick walk around the block before he showered and changed. He could feel himself treating this like it was a date and he didn’t want to admit it to himself. He knew it wasn’t one and knew Erica felt the same way. They were just two people hanging out because they’d been forced to by the circumstances of moving back to their boring Indiana hometown.

Dustin stepped out of the shower and toweled his chestnut brown curly hair dry. Now in his late twenties Dustin looked very different from the days of his teens. He now had all his teeth thank you very much. He’d ended up reasonably tall at 6’0 ft, not as tall as Mike who was a giant at 6’4 and he was only a little bit shorter than Lucas who peaked at 6’1. He wasn’t muscular nor was he fat, he was a soft but strongly built man. He’d started cutting his hair shorter on the sides but still left it a little longer and curly on the top, he didn’t get it but El said it brought out how handsome he was while keeping his warm boyish spirit. He put on his clothes and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.  
He started preparing dinner: a salad, garlic bread, and baked Ziti. All he’d have to do when they were getting hungry was pop the bread and pasta in the oven for a bit.

Dustin paced waiting while the TV babbled in the background. Finally just after 5, a firm knock at the door. Chewie let out an excited huff and Dustin smiled moving quickly towards the door he pulled it open and felt the breath escape his lungs. Erica’s small frame stood in his doorway in some cutoff jean shorts and a flowy raspberry colored top. He couldn’t help but marvel at the woman she’d grown into. Stunning in her beauty. She was small standing only 5’2 but like a spring her compactness belied her powerful nature. Her pink tongue darted across her lower lip, briefly distracting Dustin from all other thought. She smirked knowingly and held the wine bottle she’d had in her hands the entire time, out to Dustin. He took it from her happily their fingers brushing and electric shocks flying through him to his heart stomach and dick. He could’ve sworn he’d heard a small gasp from Erica.

Blushing Erica stepped inside his condo taking off her sandals and leaving them with his shoes by the door. Dustin stared at the wine bottle thinking deeply: maybe this is a sign she’s thinking this is a date too. Dustin is broken from his thoughts by her voice: “it’s a red blend it’ll go well with pretty much any crappy pizza we get delivered” she said staring at her feet as if seemingly fascinated by her pedicure. “Actually,” Dustin began her head snapping up brown eyes meeting his blue ones: “I cooked us dinner, I hope you like Ziti?” He said nervously. “Oh thank god!” She exclaimed “I haven’t had a home cooked meal in weeks!” “What!!????” Dustin sputtered, “how!?”  
“Well you see Nerd not only are my parents out of town enjoying their retirement, but I’m not much of a cook which I thought you’d have gathered by the fact the we were reunited as I was trying to decide which frozen pizza to get.” Dustin chuckled and said with an amount of confidence that surprised even himself: “Well lucky for you I’m an amazing cook or so I’ve been told”. Erica smiled, the joy of it reaching her eyes and Dustin found himself wishing he could just sink into them. He needed to reel it in, this is his best friends little sister for goodness sakes. Yes she had grown into a stunning woman and yes her taunting him now had a decidedly different effect than it used to, but those weren’t valid reasons to ignore how problematic of a situation his attraction to her was. He was pulled from his existential crisis by the feeling of her fingers slowly dragging across his broad shoulders as she stepped further into his apartment and replied: “I’ll be the judge of that”. *Nope nope nope I’m screwed*, he thought shaking his head god help him but Dustin knew then that he was in a very dangerous situation.

The night had gone great so far they had both gotten way too invested in the hockey game and their effortless conversation and were just now sharing dinner over their second glasses of wine. Dustin stared expectantly as Erica brought the first bite of pasta to her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the fork seductively and Dustin failed to contain the loud gulp he made as he essentially swallowed his tongue. He watched her brow crinkle as if she was thinking hard about her response.  
As she was chewing her food she started to smile and let out a groan “this is delicious Dustin!” she exclaimed. Dustin white knuckled the table trying to contain the warring emotions of elation, pride, and increasingly lust that were coursing through his body. “Thanks” he tried to shrug casually. “You can thank my nonna, it’s her recipe.” “I didn’t know you were Italian” Erica smiled. “Yeah on my moms side” Dustin said sipping his wine.

“So……”, Dustin shifted in his seat changing topics, “how did you end up deciding on Broadcast Journalism as a career?” He hoped it wasn’t too clunky of a transition. Erica seemed unfazed and thought deeply before answering. “Well in High School I joined the school newspaper you know because of the requirement that all HHS students participate in at least one extra-curricular, club, organization, or sport, yada yada. Most of the clubs were about things I didn’t find myself interested in and I’m not particularly gifted vocally or athletically (given her current physique Dustin found himself stunned by that revelation). The newspaper appealed to me because there was so much opportunity to learn about a variety of things. I found I really liked interviewing people. You see an interview is like a delicately choreographed dance. Sometimes you’re interviewing people who don’t want to be forthcoming with information, people who think they can lie to you and you won’t catch it. It’s like a game of chess really or one of your “campaigns” in D&D. The only difference is I carry out my missions solo relying solely on my wit and charm.” She quipped resting her chin on the palm of her left hand as she brought her wine to her lips with a wink.

Dustin wanted so badly then to kiss her on those smirking lips. She was everything he’d imagined his heroine would be: smart, strong, funny, and stunningly gorgeous. One thing she had that wasn’t on that list: being related to one Lucas Sinclair. He had to stop going down this rabbit hole. He couldn’t have the pot o’ gold at the end of that rainbow.

“When you put it that way I feel stupid for not seeing the parallels sooner” Dustin laughed. Erica grinned as she placed her fork down and blotted at the corner of her lips with her napkin. “Well what about you Dustin how’d you come to find that particle physics was where you wanted to make your career?”  
“Well,” Dustin sighed hoping he could be as eloquent as she was. “I’ve always been fascinated with learning how the world works on the smallest level. I became even more interested after everything that happened with HNL and Will and Eleven” (Due to Lucas’ involvement with Eleven and the upside-down the Sinclair’s had been briefed by the government on everything that had happened, Erica had been included considering how nosy she was her parents knew she’d likely witnessed something). “Now I’ve been working for the new HNL on medical applications of Particle Physics.” Dustin finished. Erica’s eyes were wide as she said: “that’s really impressive Dustin honestly, you’re so smart and using those smarts for good too.”  
Dustin could feel a blush creeping up the back of his neck and he stood to take their plates to the sink to rinse before placing in the dishwasher.

Dustin walked back to the table and added a bit more wine to his glass. “Would you like any more wine?” Dustin asked. “No pressure or anything” he added quickly. Erica giggled: “I’d love some more, no pressure needed.” Dustin poured her more wine and they both moved to the couch to put on an episode of FRIENDS. Throughout the episode they exchanged witty commentary back and forth. Dustin couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun on a night in. He could swear Erica had inched closer to him over the course of their conversation. He could feel the heat of her body next to his and he knew he could end up addicted to being around her like this. Dustin found himself striving again and again to make her laugh loving the symphony of the sound.

Dustin said something particularly funny right as she took a sip of her wine and she almost choked. He looked down as she threw her head back in laughter and his eyes caught on her lower lip where a droplet of wine rested precariously. His eyes locked onto it and stared with laser focus before flitting up to look into Erica’s eyes which seemed like brown mirrors of his own. He looked back down at the droplet and felt the resolve he had snap. He’d been enthralled with her from the very first second of their reunion and he knew if he let this feeling go he’d regret it forever. He wanted to say something, to turn these feelings tearing through him into words, to help her understand.  
Overwhelmed he did the only thing he could think of. Dustin surged forward one hand resting in the soft hairs at the base of Erica’s neck the other on her waist, as he captured her lower lip between his. As soon as his lips touched hers he felt a shock of pleasure and joy travel his spine and he froze for a second. He was kissing Erica friggin Sinclair. He hadn’t asked Lucas if this would be ok to pursue. Hell he hadn’t even asked Erica if he could kiss her. His self-flagellating monologue was cut short when Erica kissed back passionately her fingernails gently scratching the side of his head causing him to feel like a languid cat being pet.

He was jolted into alertness when Erica climbed fully into his lap her tongue licking across his lower lip before probing his mouth. Dustin growled unable to control himself any longer hips angling up gently but noticeably, searching for friction. Wrapping her arms around his neck she began to press herself down into his hardening length. He groaned desperately looking into her eyes his blue irises showing fear, confusion and searing lust. Erica pressed her forehead to his breaking their kiss to speak gently but firmly: “Stop worrying what he’ll think. I want this, I want you” she said running her fingers down his chest playing with the thick patch of hair peeking over his top button. She stared at him not a doubt in her, radiating desire, desire for him of all people. Dustin moaned loudly sucking behind her ear and thrusting against her center. After several delicious minutes of dry humping on the couch Erica brought her lips to his ear and whispered “take me to bed, please Dustin”. Dustin found a surge of confidence as he fitted his hands under her firm and full buttocks and lifted Erica as she wrapped her legs around him. She ran her hands across his broad shoulders marveling at the soft strength of Dustin’s body. Dustin walked them to his room, playfully tossed her onto his bed as she squealed adorably, closed his door leaving a confused Chewie on the other side, and proceeded to lose himself in Erica Sinclair.

That night was almost 6 months ago. It was now December and Dustin and Erica were en-route together to Joyce and Hoppers annual Christmas party (always occurring the week before Christmas). It was the first time that the entire Party would be in town and was coincidentally an event attended by both Dustin and Erica’s parents. Erica felt it would be the perfect time to tell everyone that they were dating, in fact they had been secretly for close to 6 months. There had been many nights shared at their respective residences since that first one and many carefully planned dates avoiding places their families would frequent.  
In those six months he’d learned just how right his initial impression of her was. She truly was the heroine he’d always wanted to have by his side. She was bold and sassy and whip-smart yes, but behind it all was one of the kindest most compassionate hearts. Erica was fiercely protective of those she loved and those who were vulnerable. In part it was that compassion that had lead them to keep their relationship a secret for so long. Erica knew Dustin was terrified to tell everyone about them, not because he was ashamed of them but because he knew no matter how this news was delivered, that Lucas would be annoyed maybe even all out angry. Erica acknowledged this too but as she had said to him many times: “I deserve this happiness Dustin, you deserve this happiness too.”

Erica had let him take his time and he’d finally agreed that Christmas would be an ideal time to reveal their relationship (not to mention hiding it with everyone in town would next to impossible). Dustin had known for about a month or two now that he loved Erica but he’d kept this fact stifled and tucked away. He didn’t want to lay himself bare like that when their relationship could be destroyed over the course of a single disastrous holiday party. Erica however wasn’t about to cop out like that.  
It was the night before the party. They had been laying in his bed tangled up in the sheets and each other, basking in the afterglow of what had began with Erica practically sucking his soul out of his dick but had ended with Dustin gently writhing above her, thrusting into her like each time might be the last time. As they lay there afterwards She had looked him in the eye and he was immediately anxious when he saw a swirl of emotions: anger, sadness, admiration, desire and lo....he couldn’t dare say it. “You didn’t have to do that” she said sharply getting up from the bed, standing in his room in all her naked glory. “I love you. and their response tomorrow doesn’t change that” She said forcefully her hair now in its natural springy coily curls haloed sound her head mussed slightly from their earlier activities. “I will be in your bed again and this won’t be the last time you fuck me, so don’t act like it will be”. Her voice sounded definitive but her eyes were pleading with him.

Dustin sighed and took a deep breath before speaking: “You’re right I will be making love to you in this bed again.” He paused and took a breath. “and I’m sorry I let my fear get in the way of us and what we have.” Her eyes snapped up at his choice of words, “making love” she blushed causing Dustin’s heart to melt into his stomach. “I love you Erica, so much it scares me sometimes”. He said feeling himself getting emotional. She crossed the room and crawled back into bed grabbing both sides of his face between her hands. “I love you so much I can’t remember what it was to not love you” she rasped out touching her nose to his and then gently their lips. She’d laid her head on his chest as he’d turned out the light, basking in his spicy woodsy scent. They’d drifted off into a peaceful sleep not too long after that.

As they got off the four lane highway onto the long two lane road leading to the Hopper-Byers farmhouse he glanced over at Erica watching her playing with the necklace she currently wore: a delicate gold chain with a small solitary diamond; that he had given her as an early Christmas present. He knew it would look stunning with the gold and black tweed a-line dress and gold heels she’d bought for tonight. He’d struggled to get up the resolve to go out of her apartment and off the party when she’d walked out into her living room looking like that. Dustin had worn black slacks a black button up and a black and gold tie. They had both said they’d be coming to the party with dates….they just hadn’t specified that their dates were each other.

As they pulled up the dirt driveway to the large farmhouse (Joyce had gotten quite the settlement from the government after what happened with Will), he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. She smiled and softly said: “We’ll be fine baby I promise”. He pulled his car in parking behind the small line of cars knowing they were likely the last to arrive. He got out and walked around to open her door helping her out of the car. She linked her arm through his and they slowly approached the well-lit farmhouse. It wasn’t fancy but it was large enough to fit the family and friends Joyce loved to have around.  
He approached the door stopping looking over at Erica and gently kissing her before reaching out and ringing the doorbell.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter veers into some very explicit territory towards the end. I'll have this section labeled as Epilogue in case anyone wants to skip it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I've never written fic before and never smut. I'd love to know how I'm doing.
> 
> I'm also looking for suggestions for my next fic. Remember comments are my fuel!
> 
> Thanks again for reading

**Dec 1998 Part 2**

The door swung open and Joyce stood on the other side. At first her face was blank with only a small smile but as she took in the sight in front of her, two people she knew well but was now seeing in a new light: arms linked, fingers intertwined , Erica’s thumb gently caressing across the back of Dustin’s hand, she was seeing them as a couple. “Hello you two, it’s great to see you!” Joyce said a clear look of joy in her eyes. Suddenly Lucas’ excited voice rang out around the corner “Is that Dustin!” He called out. Joyce chuckled and replied “yes dear!”

As the two stepped into the house a group of familiar faces rounded the corner, with Eleven and and Mike leading the pack. Mike took in the way Dustin held Erica’s hand their fingers laced intimately together and he stopped in his tracks his mouth dropping open. El immediately started beaming grinning from ear to ear. Max emerged third and looked at Dustin and Erica at first with shock that then gave way to a tender smile. Max immediately turned to gently stand by Lucas as he entered the room glass of whiskey in hand. He laid eyes on Dustin and then on Erica, quickly looking between them. Lucas’ hand clenched and his drink started to slip but Max quickly took it from him. Lucas took a deep breath nostrils flaring as the Sinclair’s, Mrs. Henderson, and Hopper entered the room.

“What the hell is this Dustin!?” Lucas asked angrily. “Lucas” Max said softly placing her hand on his arm, it was rare they found their roles reversed like this. “No!” Lucas shouted “Why her Dustin there are millions of women in the world and you had to go after my sister!” Dustin pleaded with Lucas “We just saw each other in the grocery store, we were hanging out as friends at first ,and it just....happened.” Lucas made a disgusted sound and spat out: “She literally just graduated from college she hasn’t even had her first job she doesn’t know what she wants yet and you just swoop in and and and...” Lucas trailed off rage blunting his rhetorical skills.

Erica’s hand tightened in his as she angrily rolled her eyes. Dustin felt himself getting enraged not just for himself but on her behalf: “I didn’t set out to seduce your sister” he roared. Erica stepped forward and got between them. “OK OK Enough! she said forcefully." Firstly: I had two boyfriends in high school and three in college not to mention I was in a sorority Lucas, so I’m not some completely innocent lamb being taken advantage of. Two: If anything I seduced Dustin not the other way around.” She took a deep breath looking around getting a read of the room knowing she’d dropped a metaphorical bomb. “What?!” Dustin and Lucas said in synchronicity.

Erica turned to Dustin and appeared to brace herself for something “I can’t believe I’m having to to do this in front of everyone, thanks asshole” her eyes whipped to Lucas on that last part. “Dustin, I’ve had a thing for you for a really long time. That guy I said I liked on the HHS hockey team.....I was talking about you. Ever since I was a 12 year old girl I wanted to impress you” Erica turned bright red. Dustin felt like he was going to fly out of this farmhouse on newfound wings. Forget the party he wanted to go back to his condo and get back to showing Erica just how much he wanted to impress her too.

“I knew it!” Max exclaimed causing everyone to turn to her. Max shrugged and stated very matter of factly: “She always hung around more when Dustin was over, and remember Junior year when Dustin didn’t have a car and you’d drive him home from hockey practice Lucas? I knew for a fact that Erica sat through those hockey practices to get a ride home from school with you, because she wanted to, not because she had to, while sneaking out of your bedroom after "studying"" (her included air quotes caused Mike to choke on his beer laughing while Lucas glanced sheepishly at his parents), "I accidentally overheard her telling your mom she’d just walk to the rink from the library and get a ride with you on those days.” Max looked at Mrs. Sinclair who was grinning widely clearly remembering Erica’s flimsy excuse even all these years later.

Lucas gaped opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, clearly at a loss for words. “It’s true” Erica stated plainly boldly, every ounce his heroine, the partner he wanted by his side as they slayed the worlds dragons. Dustin looked around the room and gathered himself before speaking: “Could I speak with Erica alone for a minute” he said moving Erica towards the front door, “I think it’ll give everyone here some time to process as well” he said glaring obviously at Lucas.

Dustin and Erica stepped outside and Dustin could see how anxious Erica looked, likely worried that the revelations inside had somehow changed his mind about her. The minute the door shut behind her he pinned her against it kissing her passionately. He felt the fear melt out of her as he kissed her. “I love you” he said “and what was said in there doesn’t change that”. He looked at her eyes which were beginning to water with tears. “Actually he smirked I’m flattered you’ve had this burning torch for me for so long, my bottom teeth hadn’t even come in fully yet back in 87” he looked at her waggling his eyebrows before he pulled her to his chest. “Oh come off it” she scolded jokingly shoving him away from her, but he quickly reeled her back in. “When do you think Lucas will start to cool down about all this?” She asked her voice muffled by his chest. “I don’t know but I think he’ll come around eventually he’ll see soon enough how much you belong in The Party.” Dustin said determinedly gently stroking her hair taking care not to mess up the perfect halo of curls (he’d mess them up thoroughly later.....oh god don’t think about that now, her family is on the other side of that door).

 

"Ah well if I’m in The Party then I need a character don’t I!?" She grinned up at him. "Oh that’s easy!" Dustin proclaimed, "you’re a Sorceress clearly, because you’re innately gifted, but hard working, and you’ve cast many a spell on me.” Dustin smiled at her. Erica blushed deep scarlet and reached up pulling his face down to hers by his carefully color coordinated tie. “Obviously I’m not the only tricky one in this relationship because that was smooth almost suspiciously so.” She whispered against his lips. He laughed softly and said: “Sometimes I stumble into smooth territory, I’ve only had two girlfriends in my entire life, I don’t have much practice being smooth.” He said noticing the look of relief on her face. She tilted her eyes to meet his before exhaling her words out gently: “I used to turn off the lights in my bedroom and dance around pretending it was you with me holding me like this.”

Dustin felt his eyes begin to tear up as he brought her face to his by the chin and brushed his nose against hers before kissing the tip of it. “You’re perfect, and I’m not sure how I got so lucky” he whispered. Erica looked at him eyes a warm black, cloudy with lust but ablaze with love for this sweet man. “I’m at: I want to have your friggin nerd babies levels of love for you right now” Erica said with only a hint of sarcasm. He kissed her desperately and he replied breathlessly “Same”. Erica laughed kissing his nose before replying: “not sure how that’s going to work, you having my babies, but we can discuss logistics later.

I suppose we should return before they start talking too much” Dustin smiled laughing at his clumsy choice of response, before grabbing her hand and beginning to lead them back into the house. When they returned everyone had cleared out except for Lucas, Max, the Sinclair’s , and Mrs. Henderson. Lucas had the crossed arms and sour face of a petulant child that hadn’t gotten his way. Max looked like she wanted to be annoyed with him but she was also clearly trying not laugh to at his demeanor.

Mr. Sinclair spoke up first: “Dustin I have always held you in the highest regard and I am overjoyed that my daughter has made such a stellar choice.” At hearing that Dustin felt like he could smile so wide his face would break. Erica laced her fingers in Dustin’s and said teasingly: “Slow down Dad it’s only been six months, I haven’t decided if I’m keeping him yet.” Mr. Sinclair chuckled and Lucas inhaled sharply which turned into a series choking coughs and then quiet wheezing gasp that sounded mysteriously like “six months!” Max rubbed his back but rolled her eyes out of his line of sight.

Meanwhile Erica looked very pleased with the torture she was inflicting on her brother. Mrs Sinclair glared at Erica: “Erica!” She said scoldingly before returning to her usual tone if voice. “I agree Dustin you are everything a mother could hope for her daughter”. Dustin turned vividly red for what felt like the billionth time in the past six months. “Mom! Erica teased, you broke him!”. She kissed his cheek and despite his embarrassment he felt himself relax. Lucas barely contained a snarl. Mrs. Henderson seemed to vibrate with happiness in a way that made Dustin wary. “I’ve seen her do some of the news reports on the early morning programs!” She exclaimed. So smart and talented...and beautiful to boot oh Dusty I’m so proud of you.” His mother beamed.

“Thanks Mom” Dustin said tightly looking like he wanted to disappear, still nervous his mom would say something weird. Erica looped her arm through his cozying up to him and chirped :”It’s ok “Dusty” most girls can only dream of getting half as positive a review when meeting their boyfriends mother for the first time”. Lucas smacked his fist on the table he was leaning against and stood up straight. “Ok” he grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose. “I might have to accept this relationship, but you could make it a lot easier on me by easing up on your use of the B-word” he scowled. Erica got a glint in her eye that Dustin now knew meant she was up to no good. “What B-word?” She grinned Cheshire Cat like. “Boyfriend?” She kissed Dustin’s cheek. “Boyfriend?” his other cheek, “Boyfriend?” his lips. “Enough Erica!” her father chastized. Erica’s mother cleared her throat: “Perhaps we should join everyone in the den?” And with that a tenuous peace began.

 

Lucas for the most part kept a wide berth of Dustin for awhile. About 30 minutes after they joined everyone else in the den the doorbell rang. Joyce squealed with delight when she saw Steve and Billy standing on the threshold. Steve holding a large diaper bag full of supplies and Billy balancing her grandson Robbie on his hip. “Why she gives the baby to Billy every time I’ll never understand” Steve said exasperated. “I’m the one who dated her for christsake.” Steve grumbled. Billy ignored Steve’s rant and tickled the little boy eliciting joyful squeals out of the toddler. Steve was momentarily disarmed by how adorable his boyfriend is with a child, until Nancy’s voice calls out from down the walkway Jonathan leading her his arm linked in hers: “I don’t know that might be a strike against you Stevie” Nancy laughed so hard her whole body shook. Jonathan looked like he was about to faint from fright. Nancy was seven months pregnant with their second child and she was doing great, Jonathan however insisted on treating her like she was made of glass.

Billy chuckled: “Yeah Steve, Nance and I, we’ve bonded since we both know the unique experience that is dating you”. Him and Nancy exchanged a look of solidarity designed to annoy the crap out of Steve. Jonathan walked up to hug his mother: “Sorry ma the rental car place at the airport took forever”. Nancy sighed : “Yeah thank goodness we planned to meet up and share a car with these two” she pointed at Billy and Steve, Billy handing off Robbie to his rattled looking Father. They were invaluable in keeping Robbie entertained and happy” she grinned. “Well” Joyce said taking her grandson from Jonathan. “You missed all the excitement. I’m sure the others will catch you up.” Joyce finished and began walking with Robbie in her arms into the den. The four of them shared quizzical looks before joining everyone else in the other room.

Dustin saw Steve enter the room and desperately stared at him willing him to make eye contact. When Steve finally saw Dustin he immediately crossed the room towards him. Steve stopped once he got closer and noted the way Dustin’s arm wrapped around Erica’s waist holding her to him. He grinned from ear to ear and enveloped Dustin in a hug. “Glad to see you’re doing well buddy” Steve chimed out knowingly. He turned to Erica and put his hand on her shoulder saying earnestly “I almost didn’t recognize you Erica! So good to see you’re doing well too”. Erica smiled brightly “How are you Steve! I haven’t seen you or Billy since Lucas’ high school graduation” Steve looked softly back at Billy before replying : “I’m doing amazing Erica thanks for asking.”

Steve looked at Dustin then and then in a tone way more serious than Dustin was used to hearing from Steve he said “Actually Dustin I wanted to talk to you briefly alone if I could?” Dustin tried to keep the trepidation out of his voice when he replied “Sure”. Dustin led Steve into the empty Living Room back by the front door. Dustin turned pressing his back to the door and placing his hands in his pockets before sighing out “sooooooo?” Anxiety was written all over Dustin’s face. Steve chuckled and tussled Dustin’s hair annoyingly. “Don’t worry nothing bad is going on everything’s fine.”

Dustin didn’t want to feel comforted by that but he couldn’t help it. Steve had a way with Dustin like a older brother. He was the male influence Dustin needed in his life since his dad had passed away when he was 4. “First things first Dustin, what is going on with you and the lovely Erica Sinclair and why haven’t you mentioned it at all?!” Steve tried to sound incredulous but his smirk gave him away. Steve called Dustin every Sunday to catch up. Dustin had wanted to tell Steve so badly but he knew Steve would tell Billy. That and Max and Lucas were always over visiting Steve and Billy, he was worried one of them would let it slip to Lucas.

Dustin shrugged and began to recount their initial encounter in the grocery store. “I honestly had every intention of being just her friend even though I have to admit she indeed is lovely and I tried and failed to ignore that fact. But she’s so smart and the funniest person I’ve ever met and I think I want her to move in with me that’s how much I care about her and our relationship.” Dustin had been thinking about it for a while now. She spent half her nights at his place anyways and the other half he was at her apartment. Steve had a warm look in his eyes as he patted Dustin’s arm gently and said : “I think you two make an amazing pair. She’s a spitfire and I think you need that. So I take it I’m the last to know about this development?” Steve said trying not to sound like a bitter parent and failing miserably.

Dustin immediately interjected “only because of when we arrived chronologically not on purpose. I wish you had been here perhaps to help diffuse Lucas’ reaction. He did not take it well.” Dustin finished with a sigh. Steve looked shocked “So you’re telling me nobody in there knew about you and Erica?! How long has this been going on?” Dustin blushed he knew he should’ve told people sooner. “About six months” Dustin stated sheepishly. “Wow” Steve said looking shocked by that number. “We’re official, she’s my girlfriend I’m off the market” Dustin said eyes lighting up. “You can't repeat this but we said I love you for the first time last night.” Dustin was reliving the moment officially off in another world leaving Steve alone in the present. Steve cleared his throat loudly before speaking.

“Well, it looks like Lucas is going to have to get used to it then because it doesn’t look like this is going to end anytime soon or quite possibly ever.” Steve had that soft look in his eyes. “What makes you say that?” Dustin asked not able to keep the hope out of his voice. “If you’re daydreaming about someone like that, that you’ve been with for 6 months; then you’ve found your person. The only person I’ve ever felt that way or will ever feel that way about is Billy.” Steve finished his last sentence with conviction. “What about Nancy?” Dustin replied. “Every relationship begins with some head in clouds daydreaming stuff but that usually ends once the novelty wears off. I daydreamed about Nancy in the beginning and right after she broke up with me, but not during the most important times in our relationship. I still find myself doing the accounting in my office and drifting off into fantasies about Billy. I’ll never get over him, if that makes any sense?” Dustin nodded vigorously “It makes perfect sense.”

Steve began to look nervous again and took a deep breath before speaking: “Actually there was something else I wanted to talk to you about.” Dustin anxiously waited for him to continue. Steve’s next words tumbled out in a rush: “I proposed to Billy and he said yes. I know it’s not legal but it’s more of a symbolic thing. We’re worried to tell everyone we know some people will take offense to us having a marriage ceremony.......” Steve trailed off. Not me!” Dustin interjected forcefully. “I know buddy I know” Steve said soothing Dustin. “We’re more worried about our parents and their friends etc.” Steve lamented. “It’ll be fine, if you’ll allow me to be frank: what you and Billy have is probably the purest thing I’ve ever seen. Two hurt people fixing each other. You forgave him and allowed all of us to see who he really is.” Dustin said giving Steve’s shoulder a squeeze.

Steve’s eyes looked misty and he hugged Dustin “Thanks bud I needed to hear that, we want to tell everyone tonight, Billy’s fine but I’m about to crap myself with fear.” Dustin chuckled and reassured him once again: “it’ll be fine we all love you two.” Dustin reached for the door: “You ready to head inside, I’m worried I’ve left my girlfriend alone with her pissed off brother for too long.” Steve arched an eye brow before saying only somewhat jokingly, “She’ll be fine Erica can handle herself.” Dustin smiled knowingly before pulling the door open and replying slyly: “She sure can.” They stepped across the threshold into the house together.

 

**Epilogue: July 1999**

Erica felt herself stirring awake because of the morning sunlight filtering through the gauzy curtains in front of a sliding glass door to a balcony off a bedroom that Erica was slowly coming to remember was not her own. The position she was in however was a familiar one. She was wearing one of Dustin’s old band t-shirts and a pair of lace boy short underwear. She snuggled back into the warmth of her boyfriend of a year, he was shirtless wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. He was one of the heaviest sleepers on the planet often times scaring people with his ability to sleep through all kinds of alarms. She smiled remembering what today was.

They were at a beach front hotel in Santa Barbara, California and it was the day her brother Lucas was going to marry the coolest person Erica had ever met, Maxine Mayfield. Her and Dustin had both taken 2 weeks off of their respective jobs (Erica had been hired on full time at the station in May) to come out here. This past week had been occupied with Bachelor and Bachelorette parties and rehearsal dinners. Tomorrow though, Erica and Dustin would pick up a rental car, a convertible, and explore California making their way up to San Francisco where eventually they’d fly home. Erica didn’t know it but Dustin had a ring box hidden in his suitcase, he had a reservation to stay at a vineyard out in Napa and he planned to propose after a romantic day of wine and conversation over majestic scenery.

Normally Erica would be waking up in the condo she shared with Dustin in Hawkins Indiana. Dustin had asked her to move in with him on Valentine’s Day of that year and it had been a very easy decision for her. She’d been tired of ping ponging between two residences anyways. Lucas had began to accept their relationship more and more as he saw how happy Dustin made his sister. She’d always seemed fearless to begin with, but with Dustin by her side she was bulletproof. He was a source of comfort when her empathetic overachiever tendencies ran amok and she became too critical of herself or when it had been a particularly negative news day and the weight of it all got to her.

She could feel his hand heavy on her hip finger tips grazing under the edge of the shirt she was wearing. She could also feel a full thick hardness pressing into the cleft of her backside. She stretches her arms over her head looking at the clock which reads 9:00 am. They need to get up soon they’re both in the wedding party and they have a long day ahead of them. Erica gently rolled over to face her boyfriend nuzzling her nose against the column of his throat before kissing it. She slid her hand down the plane of his stomach following the trail of coarse hairs under his waist band and wrapping her hand around his length. She began pumping him slowly watching his sleeping eyes flutter.

She loved waking him up like this. His reactions were so raw and unfiltered through the haze between dreams and reality. Dustin whimpered biting his flushed lips as Erica ran her thumb in circles over the head of his cock. His eyes slowly opened and Erica gazed into the still sleep clouded oceans of blue. “Hey” she whispered lovingly placing her left hand on his cheek while slyly speeding her right hand up. Dustin let out a loud groan and Erica slowed her hand to a stop frantically shushing him with the other. “Baby we have to be quiet remember. We share a wall with El and Mike on one end and Joyce and Hopper on the other” she sighed, beginning slowly moving her hand again. “We already messed up once, I don’t want the chief of police to know any more about our sex life than he already does.”

She groaned as Dustin deftly reached between her legs stroking across her mound. She was referring to the night of the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties when they had both come back drunk and ready to go at it as if they were in the privacy of their own home. The only problem was they weren’t. Dustin pulled off his pajama pants slowly and smirked smugly leaning forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss neither one of them stopping the activities of their hands. “Alright” Dustin agreed. “But I want this” he emphasized his point by slipping a finger into her panties and between her folds while dropping sweet kisses to her jawline before pulling her panties off. “As delightful as this has been” he finished pulling her hand from his cock and instead lacing their fingers together.

This time it was Erica’s whimpers that filled the room, just quiet enough to avoid being detected outside. “Ok” she agreed “I don’t know if we can be quiet AND fast but it’s almost 10 am and I need to shower and get to hair and makeup since the wedding is at 4:00” her relaxed hair was wound in two buns on the top of her head. He ran his finger tips down the nape of her neck while nibbling on her collarbone. “Hey!” She yelped under her breath “careful with the merchandise, you know my clavicle is on full display in that bridesmaids dress” Erica scolded feeling butterflies taking off in her stomach. Dustin hummed kissing where he’d just bit “Don’t remind me, I love that dress on you.” For her bridesmaids Max had chosen a flowy Robins Egg blue chiffon dress.

Dustin insisted she looked stunning in the dress, though Dustin essentially thought she looked stunning in everything. Erica leaned in to kiss him passionately as she slowly brought him to her center. She’d been on birth control for a while now and her and Dustin had been tested early on in their relationship. Dustin groaned desperately into her shoulder as he surged his hips forward sinking all the way into her warmth. “Fuuuuuuckkk” he breathed out almost like a chant as she rolled them over Dustin underneath her, hands grasping her hips tightly. She kissed him again letting her tongue tease against his as her hips sped up in urgency.

“I love you so much” he moaned one hand pulling her to him by his old shirt so he could lave at her soft neck with his tongue. “I love you too” she gasped out in a rush of breath. Erica felt the coil in her belly tightening and keened at the sensation. She would never get tired of this. She looked down at Dustin watching his eyes occasionally slide closed as he desperately tried to hold on. Erica ground her hips down watching his eyes roll into the back of his head and that was when it all became too much for her and she tumbled over the edge breaking into a kaleidoscope of pieces. Her contracting muscles bringing him over the edge with her.

Erica panted with her lips against Dustin’s ear as he stifled a guttural groan in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. They held each other as their breaths slowly returned to normal. “Good morning” Erica whispered looking at him brightly. She loved that Dustin still looked at her like she was a dream come true. Dustin was about to respond when a series of sounds that sounded suspiciously like El and Mike partaking in similar activities to those they’d just engaged in. Erica couldn’t help but giggle as Dustin grumbled: “They’re lucky our room is between theirs and Hopper’s.” Erica nodded in agreement before slipping out of bed to walk towards the bathroom.

She turned and smiled at him wearing nothing but his old The Doors shirt that was far too big for her and slouched off her shoulder. “You can come shower with me babe, but only if you behave yourself.” She turned and walked into the bathroom putting an extra sway in her hips knowing he was watching. She walked around the corner and he saw his old shirt get tossed onto the bedroom floor and he heard the shower begin to run. Dustin was immediately overwhelmed by remembered images of water running down the soft smooth skin of Erica’s breasts. With that Dustin leaped out of bed whisper yelling: “Wait for me!” While taking off around the corner like a flash.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Should I make my chapters shorter and have more of them? 
> 
> Let me know if I should write more.


End file.
